finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fina
Fina is the tritagonist of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She is a mysterious girl who was frozen in a crystal, and grants Rain and Lasswell the power of visions so that they may save the world. Profile Appearance Fina has red eyes and blond hair with a flower and a hair clip in them. She wears a grey vest with a purple and white sleeveless jacket with a white hood and cloak similar to that of a traditional White Mage. She also wears purple and white skirt, black stockings, white boots, and black and white gloves. Personality Before her release from the crystal that bound her, she appeared to be knowledgeable about crystals. After breaking free from her crystal prison, Fina loses her memories of the life before and assumes a carefree attitude, resulting in her unexpected commentary about a variety of seemingly obvious things. Due to her lack of general knowledge, Fina acts on her impulses and with the innocence and curiosity of a child—sometimes to the detriment of Rain and Lasswell's mission. Nevertheless, she always tries her best and is determined to help others as much as she can. As suggested by the existence of Magus Fina , sometimes called "Dark Fina," her original personality seems to have been that of a brash young woman who yearns for being given power. Although she has an abrasive tongue—with her jibes and patronizing tone—, she also displays a firm determination and from time to time, a sincerity similar to that of her current self. She rarely bothers to interact with others, preferring to be on her own and is uninterested in explaining things to others. Story Believed to have played a key role in the origins of Lapis, Fina has been encased in an earth crystal for centuries, her resting place below Grandshelt Castle. Years before the events of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, Sir Raegen was investigating the caverns below the castle and his young son, Rain, came looking for him; after becoming lost, the boy came across Fina's crystal and touched it out of curiosity, thereby sealing his fate. Eventually, after Raegen's disappearance and Rain becoming a knight of Grandshelt, Fina appears before him and his childhood friend, Lasswell. She rushes them to hurry to the Earth Shrine warning them of the Earth Crystal's shattering. She reappears after they are defeated by Veritas of the Dark and grants the two knights the power of visions, before vanishing. Crystals endangered Fina next appears after Rain and Lasswell rescue the king of Grandshelt from his sieged castle. She opposes Veritas of the Dark, who has noticed they hold the power of visions, and saves the two knights from Veritas' attack, though in the process, Fina's crystal encasement shatters. She also loses her memories, except for her name, and Rain and Lasswell bring her to the medics before departing to prevent Veritas from destroying the Wind Crystal in Dirnado. Fina, however, follows them to Lodin and asks to join their crusade, as she seeks to stop the Sworn Six of Paladia and to regain her memories, and Rain immediately accepts despite Lasswell's reluctance. However, her naivety unconveniences them when she gets kindnapped by bandits in Lanzelt. After defeating the bandits in Lechios Hills, Fina reveals herself unscathed to a worried Rain and Lasswell. She mentions that she had her reasons and presents the duo with heathaze blooms, recalling to them an instance wherein Lasswell had mentioned that having the blooms would make their journey easier. Resolving herself to not be a burden, Fina decided to look for the blooms in order to aid the two, resulting in her going to the desert alone and being kidnapped. Lasswell reassures Fina that she isn't a burden, much to her relief. She and Rain encourage Lasswell to drink the bloom's nectar, with her expressing that it was worth the trouble to obtain the bloom. Following their reunion, Lasswell finally accepts her in the party. Upon their arrival to Grandport, the trio takes notice of a Grandport local's claims that a strange man clad in armor was seen around the city and that he has gone to the Lanzelt Ruins. The group decides to investigate the nearby ruins and find him; though he bests them in battle and makes off with Sacred Ring of Paladia, the trio remains set on their quest and continue the journey. They hire a ship for Dirnado, although before it reaches the continent, must make a stop at Kolobos Isle to unload some cargo. In the meantime, the trio meets Emma, a young orphan who they escort to the Shrine of Decay so that she can meet her mother. At the shrine, they meet Dr. Lazarov, the man responsible for the death of Emma's mother and the zombie plague on Kolobos, but he manages to escape. The trio bodyguards Emma back to Ghost Port Kolobos, where they bid her farewell and resume the journey to Dirnado, but their ship is attacked by Leviathan. The trio is washed up on Maranda Coast, where Fina wakes up before her comrades and fends several monsters. After Rain and Lasswell wake up and help her take care of the beasts, Fina is seemingly possessed and asks Rain whether he will choose Aldore or Hess before going back to normal, without recollection of the incident. They then make it to Dilmagia, where they ask the master engineer Lid to lend them an airship; she refuses to ask the military for one, but she guides them to the Wind Shrine. On the journey, they learn that her brother Evan is working for the Sworn Six on the ''Invincible'' and that the first Cid is Veritas of the Heavens. They best him in battle, but he destroys the Wind Crystal nonetheless. Due to Lid now understanding the trio's purpose, she joins the party and helps them request an airship, which they use to travel to Olderion. Upon landing, they meet Nichol, who is in search of his younger sister Luka to purify the waters that protect the Aquapolis from monster attacks. The party decide to escort them to Lake Dorr and protect them, since Luka's power shields the Water Crystal from harm. During the journey, Fina overhears Luka's conversation with Nichol saying she's ready to sacrifice herself to purify the waters, but agrees to keep the secret. At they lake, they discover that Leviathan's polluting the waters with his blood due to a wound inflicted by Veritas of the Waters. Though the esper attacks them, Luka's prayer reaches him (causing him to attack Veritas); Luka then gives Fina access to the Water Crystal, and descends to the bottom of the lake to purify the waters and heal Leviathan, though it may take her years to do so. Gameplay Fina's job is listed as White Magus and her role is to provide Healing and Support. Fina can be obtained in the story mode after clearing Lechios Hills in the Lanzelt region; she joins the party with a starting Level of 20, at Rarity 2★, but can awakened up to 5★. She can equip staves, bows and maces, as well as hats, clothes, robes, and accessories. Her Limit Bursts deal Light Magic Damage, to one or all enemies depending on her Rarity level. For the Halloween 2016 event, a Global-exclusive limited form "White Witch Fina" was released, which unlike her story version, has a 5-6★ Rarity and Trust Master reward: Blessed Bow. In the Japanese version, Fina currently counts with other three forms: "Dark Fina", "Summer Fina" and "Summer Dark Fina" . Unlike her story version, Dark Fina focuses on a Magic Damage role and adds the capacity to equip whips to her weapon range. Other appearances Triple Triad Fina appears on a Triple Triad card in the version available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. Non-Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Brave Frontier'' Fina, alongside Rain and Lasswell appears in a Brave Frontier collaboration event as an limited-time unit available from October 25 to November 8 2016 in the Japanese version. In the Global version, she could be summoned from November 9 to December 7; her artwork shows her using a bow from the Brave Frontier character, Mila. Brave_Frontier_Fina2.png|Japanese artwork. Brave Frontier Fina.png|Japanese artwork. (7★) BF_Fina_Global_Artwork.png|Global artwork. (7★) BF_Fina_Global_Artwork-2.png|Global artwork. (Omni) BF_Fina_Animation.gif|Attack animation of Fina. (Omni) Brave Frontier X Brave Exvius Banner.png|Crossover announcement banner for the global version. ''Monster Hunter Explore'' Fina's appearance and weapons are available to players in the Monster Hunter Explore collaboration event. MHE Brave Exvius Collaboration.png|Collaboration outfits. MHE Fina's Bow.png|Fina's Bow. MHE Reincarnation.png|Reincarnation. MHE Fina Headgear.png| MHE Fina Headgear2.png| MHE Fina Top.png| MHE Fina Top2.png| MHE Fina Bottom.png| MHE Fina Bottom2.png| MHE Fina SS.png| MHE Fina SS2.png| Gallery FFBE - Fina - Full body render.png|Fina's full body render. FFBE Artwork.png|Artwork of Fina, Lasswell and Rain designed by Ryōma Itō. FFBE_trio_-_Amano_illustration.jpg|Artwork of Fina, Rain and Lasswell by Yoshitaka Amano. FF_Brave_Exvius_Amano_Artwork.png|Artwork of Rain, Lasswell and Fina facing a monster by Yoshitaka Amano. FFBE_Promo_Art.png|Promotional art featuring Fina encased in crystal. FFBE Fina CG.png|Fina's promotional render. FFBE Demon Fina CG.png|Dark Fina's promotional render. FFBE_Fina_Sprite.png|2★ Fina. FFBE_Fina2_Sprite.png|3★ Fina. FFBE_Fina3_Sprite.png|4★ Fina. FFBE_Fina4_Sprite.png|5★ Fina. FFBE 637 Fina.png|6★ Fina. FFBE_385_Demon_Fina.png|5★ Dark Fina. FFBE_386_Demon_Fina.png|6★ Dark Fina. FFBE_Swimsuit_Fina.png|4★ Summer Fina. FFBE_Swimsuit_Fina2.png|5★ Summer Fina. FFBE_Swimsuit_Fina3.png|6★ Summer Fina. FFBE_496_Fina.png|5★ Summer Dark Fina. FFBE_497_Fina.png|6★ Summer Dark Fina. FFBE 620 Hunter Fina.png|4★ Hunter Fina. FFBE 621 Hunter Fina.png|5★ Hunter Fina. FFBE 622 Hunter Fina.png|6★ Hunter Fina. FFBE 8004 White Witch Fina.png|4★ White Witch Fina (global-exclusive). FFBE 8005 White Witch Fina.png|5★ White Witch Fina (global-exclusive). FFBE 8006 White Witch Fina.png|6★ White Witch Fina (global-exclusive). FFBE Fina Sprite.gif|Part of animation for 2★ Fina's Holy Ray. FFBE Demon Fina Sprite.gif|Animation for one of Dark Fina's Limit Bursts. FFBE Dark Fina Sprite.png|Dark Fina's enemy sprite. Trivia *Fina currently counts with the most number of sprites, with a total of 14, as well as forms, with 5. Category:Main characters Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius characters